Fed Up To The Core
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Shego's mind has slipped off the edge of sanity, and now lies in the pit of hatred. What will Shego do when her hatred is causing Kim to lose her loved ones? Can the most dangerous woman be stopped when she cannot even control herself? –kigo eventually-
1. Chapter 1

**Fed up to the core: chapter one: Where hatred starts **

The rocks continued to fall down on the fighting pair, who remained oblivious to the destruction going on around them. Because that didn't matter, not to them. They would leave it to the final second to call it quits, because that was how they worked.

No woman would dare say to the other 'I quit' but instead a silent truce would be agreed.

And then the two would run, as quickly as they could to escape the lair of the so called 'evil' Drakken. Black and red hair would merge into a blur as they would run through corridors and jump out just in time to make it out in time. The evil would be able to run away or arrested and the good would return to the safety of their homes.

This was how it would usually work out. But not this time. You can only repeat something so many times until you get fed up of it, but this woman had gotten so fed up of being beaten… she had snapped.

So now, she will take things into her own hands. Deadly and unstable hands…

* * *

"Gloves off please" a man asked in a GJ outfit. Rolling her eyes, Shego unclipped the black and green gloves and thru them into the blue plastic box labeled 'Shego.' The man then gave Shego an orange suit with the number '568' sprayed on the back. Grunting Shego went over to join her boss, who was already changed into his prison outfit and calling dibs on the top bunk bed.

His roommate didn't even seem to notice that he had a visitor in his bed, but he noticed the raven haired beauty standing outside the jail cell. He wiped away whatever was on his face and approached the cell.

"Bobby" The man said, with a hand outstretched. "How you doing?"

Shego eyed 'Bobby' up and down. He clearly wasn't the strongest of the guys in the prison, but he didn't look like any push over either. He had grubby blonde hair and stubble showing, and a face that would have reminded you of someone you'd see at the counter of a phone shop.

But he also seemed familiar.

"Shego." The woman introduced herself, not something she'd usually do, but she was curious and her instincts had never proven her wrong… so far.

"Ah, Shego. It's been too long. I suppose you don't remember me? I was a Hench guy for Drakken, but I was arrested with you lot after Diablo went wrong."

Shego nodded, as unwanted memories sped into her head.

"That red headed chick was seriously pissed at you. But I noticed a couple of things." Shego stopped her eyes wondering around the hallway filled with other inmates. Her emerald eyes looked dead at the man. Now her instincts where warning her something this guy said was about to 'intrigue' her.

"I'm listening." Shego replied.

"You hold back, but when she kicked you in that tower. We all knew she'd crossed the line of fighting. And you were seriously pissed at her even though you never said so; she'd had her revenge on you for messing with her. But you never got yours."

_What the hell is this guy on? _Shego wondered in her mind.

"So what you're saying is… I should get revenge?"

"Exactly, for all the times the bitch and her prick asshole defeated our plans. And just think of all the fame you could get. The bad ass, cold hearted woman who took down Kim Possible."

Bobby was clearly getting ahead of himself, imagining the world without Kim Possible in it.

"The woman who _killed _Kim Possible"

_Killed… _the world ringed in Shego's mind. Killing was the quickest ways to end things. Wars are never ended by talking.

_No… I'm not a killer… _Shego thought into her mind.

"I won't kill some stupid teenager who's just too full of herself." Shego said, walking off. Trying to forget the conversation she'd just had…

"YOU COULD DO IT SHEGO!" Bobby called after her

"WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE CAPABLE OF IT!"

* * *

Kim let out a heavy sigh, watching as her best friends Monique and Ron had an eating contest at the infamous Buenos nacho.

_I am so fed up with this constant hero business. Why do I have to keep fighting with Shego? I wish maybe we could just sit down, just like two normal people…. But I have to be the hero and she has to be the villain._

"Guys I need to talk to you." Kim's voice was drowned out by the sound of loud eating sounds.

"Guys?" Still being ignored, Kim took in a deep breath…

"GUYS!" It seemed like everything in the fast food place halted. Costumers poked their heads out of the booth to see what was going on. After a few seconds they turned their attention back to the fat filed food on their plates.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure" Ron replied, wiping the orange liquid off his mouth.

"What up home girl?" Monique also said, using a napkin to remove the greasy sauce stain on her cheeks, unable to hold the gas escaping her mouth straight after.

Rolling her eyes, Kim suddenly felt nervous. This was unexpected, surly they would understand… _but what if the world becomes in danger and they expect me stop it and I'm in no shape to… and what if I – _

"Yo KP? Something you wanted to say?"

"I want to quit being the hero!" Kim suddenly blurted out.

Monique looked at Ron.

Ron looked at Monique.

They both looked at Kim.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Kim breathed out, wondering what could possibly happen next.

"Well, Monique heads or tails?"

"Tails." Monique replied taking a coin out, passing it over to Ron. Who flipped it, and slapped it onto his hand. Opening it up, his response made Monique smirk in response.

Taking his phone out, he dialed a number, and waited leaving Kim in a state of confusion.

"Dr. Director? It's Ron. Listen…"

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER… **

Shego sat down on a table staring at the tray in front of her, god it looked like high school food. Maybe possibly even worse. For a change Shego heard two trays drop on the table, the same table she was on.

_Who on earth thinks they can sit next to me?_

Looking up, she saw Drakken and Bobby. Both with faces like someone catching up with an old friend.

"Heya Shego." Bobby said.

"Eugh, not you people again." Shego moaned.

"Now, now Shego. Don't be so grumpy. We were just wondering when you were going to brake us out of this dump?" Drakken asked. There was an annoying cockiness in his voice that only seemed to register to Shego.

"Excuse me?"

"Well it is in your job prescription to break out your employer."

"Unless she's planning something." Bobby added, getting a growl from Shego. "So how come you haven't broken out already?" Bobby inquired.

"Listen, I don't have to explain myself to you-"

"KIM POSSIBLE'S QUIT BEING A HERO!" An inmate shouted at the top of their voice, near causing Shego to choke on her food. Running into a room with TV, Shego was joined with at least fifty other inmates watching as Kim Possible stood in front of a microphone , with breaking news headlines in yellow at the bottom of the TV screen.

"_It's just I'm tired of having to do the work our good police officers should be trained to do, such as stopping bank robbers." _

"_But what about the villains? The super villains?" A reporter asked. _

"_Super villains? In the end I think all 'villains' are just low life bad guys, they are just as evil as a mugger to a bank thief." Kim replied… all except for one. _

"_I think it's just time for a change in my life… in everyone's life." _

_Kim continued to take questions from the press in the audience._

Shego soon found a gap in between her and everyone else, but then she noticed the green flames crawling up at her arms. Bobby walked towards Shego, but when he noticed the look of hatred in Shego's eyes, he backed away.

_I hate her… I hate that bitch… I'm gonna kill her! _

Shego walked away, but ignoring the guards swarming around her with extinguishers and guns. Shego continued to walk into her cell, hoping no one would try and talk to her. Not that anyone she knew would.

"Shego?"

_AHH! WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST FUCK OFF?! _Shego screamed in her mind.

"What?!" Shego hissed.

"If you want revenge… make it personal." Bobby added, before walking off.

""_I think it's just time for a change in my life… in everyone's life." _Shego thought of Kim's words.

_Oh I'm going to make a change in your life Possible… you can bet your fucking skull on it…_

* * *

**Well, I guess Blood Author was right, I do a few dark stories… but I watched Kim Possible last night. And I was just like **

"**WTF? WHY DOES Shego ALWAYS HAVE TO LOOSE?!" **

**I think I have a thing against happy endings… oh well. **


	2. Escaping With Dead Weight

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter 2: Escaping With Dead Weight. **

"All I'm saying is that the bitch deserves it." Bobby said for the countless time that week. Shego let her head hang; she was so fed up of hearing that same thing over and over. In her cell she had been counting all the poles that held her prisoner; of course she could have broken out anytime she'd wanted. But she just chose she needed to plan ahead first. Where she go away for a bit, when she'd break Drakken out… and then it would be a repeat of the last countless time.

_Drakken create big shiny device, princess breaks in, self destruct, run away or stay for the new hand cuff collection I have in my room. _Shego thought in her head.

Suddenly Bobby's voice came back, cutting through her thoughts.

"YES I KNOW SHE DESERVES IT!" Shego eventually snapped at the man. "YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO RIP HER FUCKING THROAT OUT?!" There was a dead silence running across that block of the prison.

"Then why don't you? You've always managed to get your way, no matter what." Bobby replied. He wasn't put off by Shego's temper in the slightest; it was when her plasma started to show he'd stop talking.

_Why don't I? The asshole makes a point? Why not just kill Kim? It's not like she can dodge a bullet… _

_But then again… she kicked me into that tower… made me look weak in front of the world… the entire world would see how I got defeated by a fucking CHEERLEADER?! Fuck that shit; I'm not going to be looked down on by miss pissing goodie two shoes. _

"Because… I don't want to kill her…" Shego answered… "I want to destroy her first…" Shego added venom in her voice. Bobby seemed to smile and the final answer…

"Good choice, destroy her loved ones that's always a good step." Shego nodded, as if taking mental notes.

Looking round the room, she noticed the guards seemed slightly less tense… which was disturbing… How long had she'd been here to give them some sort of comfort that she wasn't going anywhere? Obviously too long. One of them started to walk past them to get to the cafeteria which was a few feet away from Shego.

Everything happened in a blur, as Shego's elbow connected with the guards face, a loud crack was heard as blood started to pour down the man's nose. Snatching the gun from his hands, Shego used the butt end to deliver another strong blow to the man's face. Global Justice Guards swarmed into a circle form all shouting multiple orders.

"Freeze!"

"Put the weapon down!"

"Hands behind your back!"

"Down on the floor!"

They all called as Shego just remained in the same place, her gun aimed straight at the guards.

Slowly she started to move backwards towards the cafeteria.

"Everybody out!" Shego ordered at the dinner staff, all scattering out instantly, relieved to have their blood in the same place.

"Bobby! Get your ass here!" Shego shouted out, as the man wiggled his way through the crowd of guards, officers and other inmates. Bobby was then right next to Shego. Looking slightly cocky at the sight before him.

Backing towards a cooker, Shego let her claws dig into the gas tube and rip it from the bolts that held it to the wall, as she started to the cookers; gas was heard hissing into the room. The guards and inmates feared at the look when Shego's teeth showed into a grin…

Igniting a hand, Shego threw an explosive plasma blast at the gas tube…

Explosions began to spread across the prison, but Shego had not time to watch the light show as she made a hole in the wall and jumped out, bringing Bobby with her…

* * *

Water engulfed the two criminals who fell into the water that surrounded the small island that contained mass chaos now.

"That way! I know an old safe house!" Bobby pointed out, but suddenly noticed the look of pain expressed on Shego's face. "What's wrong?"

"I think that explosion sent something either thru my leg or one hell of a bash." Shego winced. Bobby went to look under the water, "No make it to the safe house first then worry about me." Nodding, the two started to swim to land…

* * *

Pulling themselves up onto the land, Shego had used the strap on the gun to tight the weapon across her leg, acting to reinforce Shego's leg.

"So what's the plan now?" Bobby asked.

"I meet up with Kim Possible." Shego said coldly as they entered the front of a rundown warehouse.

Watching Bobby enter a code to open the door, Shego memorized the code, then with all her stealth slowly unstrapped the gun from her leg.

"Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah?" Bobby asked, turning round but froze as he saw the barrel of a gun aimed straight at his head.

"Revenge is kind of a solo thing…"

Then a loud bang echoed round the streets, as Bobbie's lifeless corpse fell to the floor…

* * *

**Ouch! Shego's cold. Well review plz … btw tell me if the story sucks and I should just stop **


	3. Shopping Trip

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Three: Shopping Trip**

Curious.

That was one way to describe what was going on in Kim Possible's mind. What was Shego up to? Where was Shego? What she gotten herself into now?

Kim's face (without her order) started to smile as images of their fights started to swarm round her head. Oh how she'd loved their time together. Just her and Shego. Fighting wasn't _exactly _the best way, but it was better than nothing, yes Kim actually cherished her time with Shego because her feelings had gotten the better of her, eventually mentally shouting at her what they meant.

She'd fallen into the dark hole of 'clichés,' landing on the 'falling for your enemy' star.

Yes she was in love with Shego; she'd grown to finally admit that to herself. But she knew the world wouldn't, they'd probably through her in the Looney bin from one too many bashes to the head. And Shego? God, Shego would probably either die of embarrassment or kill her.

Either way Kim couldn't risk either of their reputation.

So that's why she'd accepted Ron's feeling for her, she'd kissed her best friend back. Trying to create the spark in herself that Ron seemed to have in himself when he kissed her.

Obviously drama class had paid off.

Suddenly the communicator (much more updated that its previous one) cut through the teen's thoughts. Tapping on the screen, Wade appeared, signs of hairs poking out from his upper lip, but a smile on his face never the less.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, her oh so repetitive catch phrase.

"Go city to-" Wade stopped himself when suddenly his voice became very high. Kim let out a little chuckle, while Wade let out a little blush. "Shut up, its not fu-" another high pitch escaped as Wade's vocal cords struggled with the changing hormones happening inside him "-nny" Wade finished off.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry continue." Kim said, but biting her lip to stop herself from any possible laughter escaping her lips.

"Go city top prison has exploded, no CCTV clips have been recovered yet. And almost half the criminals are dead or severely wounded." Kim's eyes widened, Shego had been in that prison… surely she couldn't be the cause of so many deaths and such destruction… well the destruction maybe but deaths? Kim could have sworn that wasn't Shego's style.

"Has Shego been seen?" Kim asked automatically. Wade gave a strange look.

"What about Drakken?"

"Well I don't think Drakken will get far without Shego, it's more like ying and yang with them. Can't get on without the other…"

* * *

**Secret location/ 12.9.12/ 1:30pm **

A pale woman snarled in anger, after finally managing to hack into the communicator's communication radioactive waves, she'd been listening to dead silence for an hour, but from what she'd just heard, she was of preferred to go on with silence.

"Ying and yang? What the fuck does she take me for? Some frekkin kid who can't get on with life without their precious teddy or parents? FUCK YOU POSSIBLE I DON'T NEED THAT BLUE BASTARD!"

Shego shouted to no one, unless you count Bobby's corpse in the freezer nearby…

Standing up with such anger the chair Shego had been sitting on cracked with impact as it hit the floor. Pacing the room in anger, Shego continued to curse every single Possible family, punching a few walls, burning a few three inch led walls, soon Shego calmed down.

All of Drakken's safe houses had at least a decent hacking computer, private phone line and bed to go with them all.

_Maybe the blue ass wasn't such an idiot as I first thought… he's still an idiot though… _Shego contemplated in her mind.

Suddenly she spotted something, a stain on her arm. On further expectation it turned out to be a number, 568. Looking down Shego realized she was still in her ugly orange prison outfit. The cheap ass's could even afford decent spray paint to put the numbers on.

"Eugh." Shego groaned, as she realized it was still damp since she had Bobby had fallen into the cities reservoir. Running a list of contacts she had in her head, she knew exactly what she needed.

_Clothes… _

_Weapons… _

_Gloves… _

_Transport…_

_Mask… oh good ol' mask. We'll meet again. _

_And Jesus I really fancy a kitkat. _

"Oh Hey Monique" A voice that sent hate through Shego's blood.

"Hey girl, you looking forward to our trip to the mall today, girl I know you been saving up for them shoes."

"IKR!? I SO WANT THEM!" The loud explosion had made Shego jump.

_Bloody teenagers… _Shego thought to herself, but remembered she had to keep quite.

"Oh Ron says he needs new PE socks so he's gonna tag along for a bit"

"Ah, gods love him. He's so innocent sometimes it's unbelievable"

"Yes, yes cute as a puppy now get your ass in gear and let's move. TTFN!" And with that the transmition was cut off.

Rolling her eyes in disgust at the teenage love being shown, suddenly Shego's eyes sparked with an idea.

What the teens didn't know was they were getting a new shopping buddy!

_.. . as soon as I get my stuff… and that damn kitkat!_

* * *

"So that's one Cheytac .408 cal?" The man over the counter asked the 'man' on the other side. He was in a baggy black heavy metal shirt, and jeans.

"Yeah man." The 'man' replied.

"Ok, can I take a license to register?"

"Sure." He replied, handing a piece of plastic to the owner of the store.

"Bobby? Mc Guinness? Man I haven't seen you in ages! You still working for that blue dude?"

Looking up, Bobby smiled

"Na, I quit just working free lance now. You can put this one on the tab by the way."

"Sure, see ya later."

Walking out the store with a large rectangle box, 'Bobby' pulled into a conveniently placed ally and loaded the gun.

Once fully loaded, Bobby returned to the store.

"You forgot somethin' Bobby?" The man asked such an unsuspecting smile on his face.

"Yeah do you sell kitkat's?" Bobby asked.

"Err no." He replied, suspicion rising.

"Pity, I really fancied one…" Suddenly the kind old man was faced with one of his own weapons pointed at him, he just managed to see the spark as the bullet shot forward and-

Going back to the door, and swinging the 'open' sign to 'closed.' The figure made a hasty retreat back to the alley.

Digging her female nails under the realistic mask that had been molded with the real thing, the skin slowly peeled away from the villain's face. This had been another invention that had made Drakken's intelligence shine… of course not for very long.

As Shego quickly packed the sniper rifle back into its blank cardboard box.

_Sniper? Check… next knife… _

Shego slipped the box behind a dumpster, but when she saw the hobo in his underwear and nothing else, Shego felt slightly bad for taking his clothes…

_Oh well, better him than me. _

The woman reasoned and went off to get a knife, some _decent _clothes (ones that didn't reek to high heavens of booze) and then transport. Of course most of these could wait, but the less time Shego spent away from Kim, the less she knew about the red head's plans and loved ones ect.

* * *

Walking round the streets of Go city, Shego realized nothing much had changed, people were still to scared to set foot on the street, and the ones who did usually ended up being mugged/ raped/ killed. Either way, there had always been some kind of sign to show you were in a gang and not to mess with you.

Kind of like how teenage boys would walk with their trousers pretty much down to their ankles, that trend had been set by some old prison thing. Girls with short skirts, which would signal they were part of the bitches' gang. Everywhere in life seemed to be a large playground.

After hanging around the prison for so long, Shego had grown familiar with some gangs in her home town, one of them called 'the direct 75' the name sounded more like a sports brand of clothes but oh well. They had tattoos anywhere on their visible limbs with a gothic number 75 inked on.

The direct 75's were known for their fights with other gangs or drug dealing. Because their fights were over drugs. Unfair trading, invasion of selling territory ect.

Looking at the sky, Shego reckoned it was about two in the afternoon. So using this time, she would do her own 'personal shopping' and then would meet up with princess…

* * *

"Would you like that in a bag miss?" The cashier asked so nicely at the ecstatic teenager who had finally got her dream shoes. Monique just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at Kim's joyfulness.

When the two left the store, they heard someone shout a few stores down.

"KP! MONE! WAIT UP!" Turning round, Ron came running up to the two girls, completely oblivious to the slight stares he was getting. He held a bag up with 'SPORTS DIRECT' written on the side. Holding up a pair of plain white socks… clearly knee height ones….

"Ron? Weren't you meant to get ankle socks, not Christmas stockings?" Kim asked, Ron looked at the socks in disbelief…

"Wha? These were definitely ankle socks when I got them…" Ron said, disbelieving the fact that he had mixed them up.

"Well maybe you got confused…" Monique reasoned.

"Or maybe someone swapped them"

A voice came behind them, a woman in black skinny jeans, a white shirt that tightened around the perfect hourglass figure and the biceps on the woman, and a 79 tattoo going from her shoulder to her elbow.

The three teens remained gob smacked at the woman, who held up a pair of ankle socks.

"Shego."

"Hey princess, any chance you know where I can get a kitkat?" Shego said with a smirk.

* * *

**Well what ya know? **

**If your wondering about a kitkat… I stepped on some guys foot cuz he said 'here you want a kitkat? Ha can't have one!" Well too bad, I got it mwhhahah.**

**Shego's kinda messed up lol**

**Reviews plz, just ya know keep me updated that your all alive!**


	4. The 3rd kill is always important

**HEY GUYS, FIRST OF ALL, SORRY FOR THE LONG HOLD UP. WE HAD A COUPLE OF PROBLEMS BACK STAGE, YA KNOW BLOOD AND GUNS ARE RUNNING LOW THESE DAYS, AND PEOPLE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE ECT. GOSH STORY CHARACTERS CAN BE SO DRAMATIC. **

**ANYWAY ENJOY**

* * *

**Fed up to the core: chapter 4: the 3****rd**** kill is always important.**

"Sh-Shego?"

Kim's mouth struggled to form the sentences that were forming in her mind at the moment. As her eyes looked the grown woman up in down.

"So princess, how's you?" Shego asked once more.

Suddenly everything seemed to click in Kim's mind, if it wasn't for Shego's clothing; Kim would have gotten into her fighting stance quicker.

Bringing her left foot backwards a few centimeters, brining her two arms up, her fists aimed at Shego. Kim felt memories swarm back to her, all the fights, the fun, regrettable, and the crossing the line. That one time, Kim had forbidden her mind to go back into.

"What do you want Shego? Shouldn't you be in prison?"

_That was a kinda sucky question seeming as the prison has been blown up… Focus possible! _

"Well unless you live under the ocean and isn't aware of the little 'predicament' (using air quotes) GJ is in, there is no prison for me to go in."

"Then why are you here?" Kim demanded to know, all though in her mind, she couldn't help but notice the increase of bicep size of Shego's arms. Had the cat suit made her look less strong than what Shego actually was? Or had Shego just been working out… a lot-

"Just wanted to see my favorite teenage hero. Ya know you left something."

"Oh?"

Shego held up a piece of pure white clothing.

"Ya know what this is off?"

"My battle suit…" Kim breathed out. Kim's face faltered, as the memory of Kim kicking Shego into the electric tower was brought up from a dark place.

Inside Shego's mind, the crazy woman smirked in victory as she watched Kim's oh so perfect face, turn into a not so perfect face, one that had seen her family killed off one by one. Not all of this was shown physically, but that look of horror was shown Kim's eye.

"Yeah, the same battle suit that killed me for three hours. If it wasn't for the electricity blockage that eventually ran through me, I don't think I'd be here. Funny that eh? Electricity and three thousand tons of concrete crushing your skull, ribs and legs can really hurt. Especially when the skull cracks and pierces the brain. One hell of a head ache. All because some little teen couldn't keep their hormones down over a boy."

Oh Shego enjoyed the look on Kim's face, although she found herself struggling to contain the growing anger.

Never once has Kim remained so quite.

Kim didn't know what to say, it was as if every word Shego said was a blow to the stomach. A blow filled with truth and nothing but the truth.

"But ya know what? Kim Possible. That was then, this is now. And I forgive you."

"Huh?" Ron asked in disbelief, although was slapped lightly by Monique. They were really just props in the background compared to the drama in front of them. So where the people who walked past in the mall, none seeming to be aware of the danger that could spark quicker than an electric shock.

"Why?" Kim asked, unaware of how close the two women were getting as Shego closed up the distance between them.

_Because what I'm about to get back at you is so much better than just staying mad at you… _

"Because this is now, and I would have done the exact same thing, maybe worse but anyway that's not all…" Shego paused while looking round, and dragged the red head behind a pillar.

"I know who blew up the prison." Shego whispered into Kim's ear, giving the girl goose bumps.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"I can't tell you, but what I can is that they were looking for something. But couldn't find it, so when they couldn't they had to remove all evidence of their existence. So I'm… offering a partnership."

"A partnership? And why exactly should I trust you?"

"Well one, you owe me, second I can help you take these guys down, and third we could catch up on ol' times."

_Like I really want to listen to your bullshit about your problems… _Shego's mind thought, but continued to play the false act to the girl.

"And what will happen after that? I just let you go?"

"No, I'll give up and never return. Ever. You won't even have a clue when I die. Thief's honor… err soon to be ex- thief's honor." Shego corrected

_Why does Shego have to be so damn… mysterious!? We could be friends, or more… no wait partners then see how we go… I guess being mysterious is just what makes Shego… Shego. _Kim pondered in her mind.

"Ok… but any trouble out of you during our 'duration' I'm kicking your ass to GJ, they even have their own private jail cells."

… _That was disturbingly easy. And I thought Kim quit being a hero- _

"As if you could kick my ass out of a store." Shego's ego cut through the villain's thoughts.

"Pfft. Would you like to put that to the test-"

"EEEERRRR!" Monique shouted above the soon to be fighting match. "We are just gonna come back later, see ya girl… try and leave her in one piece she owes me five bucks." Monique teased.

"Yeah, otherwise the sidekick might have to step up." Ron grinned, giving a quick kiss on Kim's cheek, which caused Shego's left eye brow to immediately rise. Causing the red head to blush slightly.

"Oh Kimmie, surly not."

"What?" Kim asked, although she already knew what was going through Shego's head.

"Really? The buffoon? I preffered the Josh Mankey dude. At least he had something to be proud of!"

"Oh Shego, how exactly would you know that?"

"You didn't think it was strange the amount of times he went to the bathroom with his jacket over his crouch?"

"Oh whatever Shego, where should we start this mission?"

"GJ prison and start looking for surveillance tapes. See if they left anything behind by accident, it's unlikely but couldn't hurt to try." Shego reasoned.

"Ok let me just call Wade for a ride-"

Kim stopped herself as she noticed a set of keys being dangled in her face.

* * *

As they left the mall, the red heads jaw seemed to drop a little at the sight of the big bike in front of them. The green and black stripes seemed to prove it was quite a Shego-ish touch to it. But where had Shego got it? Who knew?

"Come on princess, we ain't got enough time to stop and stare. Let's rock." Shego said, jumping on the bike and igniting it.

Rolling her eyes, Kim got on the bike, wrapping her arms round Shego's torso.

The journey was a test of Shego's will power, the power not to try and drive the bike off of the bridge as they approached the prison became closer, but a large door seemed to prose a possible problem. Shego then noticed the island's only dry exit was the bridge… so if they went round the island by the tip of the land, they may find another possible entrance.

Kim got off the bike first, Shego followed soon.

"Ok I think if we balance each other out and go at a south west kinda direction we may make it round the –"

A beep was heard, Shego turned round to see the red head holding an ID card. A loud bang was heard as the door became unlocked.

"I still get the advantages." Kim teased.

_Bloody bitch. _Shego cursed in her mind, but covered Kim's rear as they entered the prison. There was a lot of blood stains. Thankfully no corpses, something gave Shego a hunch that Kim couldn't really stomach dead corpses.

"I've never been in a prison before, I'm scared, Kimmie hold my hand." Shego said sarcastically, lighting up a flame to let them see, as it had become dark quickly.

"Act your age woman, now the CCTV rooms somewhere around this block. It should still have something left…"

But Kim may as well of eaten those words as they walked into the room, the ceiling had collapsed and there was just blood, crushed computers, circuit boards and a couple of key boards.

Suddenly Kim's communicator went off, answering as quickly as paparazzi would.

"Hi… no I haven't… no of course I wouldn't forget our date Ron… I know you worked hard for it… I'll be there soon… in fact I think I can see the sign now." Kim lied, impressing Shego somewhat.

Kim turned to look at Shego's glowing emerald eyes.

"Oh no, no need to say anything, go and have fun. I'll just have a quick search up here and try again later." Shego then through the keys to the bike to the red head, who caught it and looked at it with confusion.

"Are you sure? I mean that's a lot of crushed stuff."

"Princess its fine. Go have fun." Shego encouraged the girl.

"Ok I will, thanks Shego."

The red head turned to leave, but stopped.

"Shego… I'm sorry, about that night. I really am, I wish I could take it back, I wish I could have taken your place, it was just-"

"Kim Possible, shut up and go have fun." Shego said with an honest (ha!) Smile. Watching the red head run through the crumpled building. Then hearing the faint sound of the bike start.

* * *

Ron watched as Kim ran into the five star restaurants in a pair of jeans and sky blue tee shirt.

"Erm Kim? Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh just a little mugging happening down street that I stopped."

"But I thought we quit the hero business?"

"We did, but that's just being a helpful person. Now what's on the menu?"

* * *

The dark figure watched through the glass sniper glass, watching as the blonde boy and red headed girl ate away and laughed. Once their digital watch turned to 9 sharp, the figure set itself up, checking the wind, and aimed at the boys white tux with a blue bow tie…

_3… _

…_2… _

…_1…_

* * *

A loud bang echoed, followed by a shatter of glass. Screams were heard immediately after, Kim jumped out of her seat to see any guns in the room, but stopped dead still when she saw her boyfriend lying on the floor bleeding out onto the white carpet.

"Ron!" Kim screamed, as she pulled him onto his back. "Ron! Stay with me!" Kim grabbed Ron's jacket and applied pressure to the wound, but blood continued to pour out through the white shirt.

"Kim" Ron said weekly.

"It's ok." He croaked, he was feeling tired and everything around him was becoming blurry, then everything in his vision would start to dissolve into darkness.

"Live on…" He said with his last breath, as his head just seemed to drop.

"Ron…" Kim said through tears. Tears staining Ron's shirt mixed with the blood.

"Ron! No!"

But once Kim saw that Ron's eyes were closing, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him widely.

"Ron! Wake up! Please! Wake up you big goofball! We're gonna get through this…"

But it was no use, once Kim realized Ron was gone, she just continued to cry into the lifeless corpse of her boyfriend/ best friend.

The figure quickly packed away their sniper rifle, but stopped to cherish the sight before them.

Smirking when they noticed their job was done, they through the kitkat rapper off the roof and made their way to the exit…

* * *

**MWHAHAH DIE RON DIE! **


	5. The Error

***warning this feels like a blah blah blah chapter. nothing interesting really happens, but hey ho. Enjoy***

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Five: The Error**

The raven haired villain came dashing into the room, busting the door open to see a red head at the centre of attention, comforted by all her loved one's (Monique, Drs Possible and brothers) by doctor Directors desk. Kimberly Anne Possible continued to let the tears flow down her perfect face. But the tears seemed to halt for a moment as Kim registered the villain's presence.

"Kim." Shego breathed out, putting on the most sympathetic face she could summon. She just tried to do what she'd seen in the sappy movies when someone had died. Shego crouched down and looked up at Kim, fighting the urge to jerk away and pull a-roundhouse kick in the face.

"We will catch the bastards." Shego lied, as she wrapped her arms round the fragile looking teenager.

Kim melted into the warm embrace Shego held her in, god how she needed the strength that Shego seemed to posses at the moment. Kim inhaled the smell of Shego's hair as she buried her head into the nook of Shego's shoulder.

"Thank you Shego." Kim whispered. Shego nearly let goose bumps crawl across her skin, but managed to keep them down thanks to some mental training she'd had a few years back.

Anne and Monique were probably the most surprised by the affection the two women- who were still meant to be enemies. Showed each other at this moment. Had Shego had a soft spot for Ron? Was it just because of Kim's reaction to the situation, that Shego was acting as a (another) shoulder to cry on? The doctor and teen wondered in their minds.

Kim looked into Shego's deep emerald eyes; they were actually kind of like a green leaf clover green. But the teen couldn't help but notice the distance between their lips.

_If only… _Kim thought in her mind. _Oh my god, I'm having an affair straight after the death of my boyfriend? Jesus I'm going to hell. _

Shego gave Kim a (fake) weak smile.

"He was a great guy princess, he's in a better place now." Shego said in such a gentle tone, that it seemed to give the atmosphere a velvet and fragile sense.

Getting up, Shego headed to Betty, who seemed to be admiring the scene from behind the large desk. Shego noticed a plasma burn on the side, any other time she would have smirked, but she couldn't. She had to keep this act of sadness up till the end.

"Why?" Shego demanded answers out of the Cyclops woman immediately.

"Why what?" Betty asked in confusion, not totally sure as to what Shego was referring to.

"Why was Ronald Stoppable killed? Why would you bring Kim here? And how did you get my number to tell me what had happened?" Shego asked a dead serious tone in her voice.

She was mostly annoyed about how Betty had gotten her number. But the other questions would help keep up the act.

"Let's start with the last one; I got your number because Kim asked me to call you. How she got your number, I can only presume her computer boy, or you gave it to her."

Shego grunted in response, what reason could she use now for getting a new number that wouldn't blow her disguise? _Hi, just going to change my private number that not even my mother knows, so that Kim Possible, hero of the world, goodie two shoes, pain in the fucking ass, can't call the villain to comfort her about the death of her boyfriend blab, blah, blah. _

Well if that was how it was, Shego was just going to have to keep that number. For now.

"I didn't bring Kim here, the A.8 team did. When they were bringing in witnesses of what had happened at the restaurant. I pulled her out of the group, because I had gathered that she wasn't going to tell some random interrogation staff about the loss of her boyfriend, she'd tell someone she'd trust."

"And she trusts you?" Shego asked, slightly surprised. Shego wouldn't trust Betty as far as she could throw her brother Hego, and that wasn't very far unless Shego was pissed.

"I suppose in a sense."

_In a fucking sense? What the fuck does that mean? Which sense? Why do people have to be so fucking difficult round here?! _

"Why was Ron killed?"

Betty seemed to resume her normal position, of standing with her arms crossed, and looking quite 'in charge' look, the look that was completely symmetrical to Shego's (excluding the height, she gained over the one eyed woman.)

"We believe it was due to an error." Betty stated.

"An error?" Shego's plasma began to flare.

_People get killed, and it gets labeled 'Error?' These fucking bastards ain't got a bit of fucking sympathy for the dead… then again I haven't either… but still. They use all these technical terms that makes it sound like pure bull shit! _

"THE DEATH OF SOMEONE AIN'T A FUCKING ERROR BETTY!" Shego shouted, now that she ran that sentence through her head, it would sound like she really did care. God how she could have been an actress.

"Shego calm down." Betty said calmly, but noticed Kim slowly approach the glowing woman.

"Shego, it's ok. She's just doing her job." Kim croaked her voice hoarse from the sobbing. Shego whipped round, seeing the red heads posture.

Shego was really the only one who (pretended) was pissed about the death; everyone else just seemed to cry about it.

_What the fuck is up with these people? _Shego wondered in her mind, as she cut out the oxygen around her hand, as the green flames died out.

"Go on." Shego said to Betty.

"We ran Ron's facially figures and noticed that he looked very familiar to a Drug lord, Oscar Collins, known for buying too much. Getting into arguments with other territory gangs in GO City."

Betty then showed a picture of a man with blonde hair, freckles, brown eyes, and an oval kind of face.

_Looks a lot like the ugly bastard. _Shego noted in her mind, _he he. I wasn't depending on this happening but hey, I like where it's going. _Shego silently cheered in her mind.

"I know that guy, the gang at prison where always planning his death after he ripped them off a gambling game. Turns out he'd brought his own private pack of aces."

"Really? Who were they?" Monique spoke for a first time since Shego had busted in.

The question caught Shego off guard.

"Err… some Mexican name…Carlos or something… I never liked him, too loud."

"I'll check the hospital records to see if he's alive." Anne also said, finally peeking up.

Suddenly Shego hoped no one would bring up the prison explosion.

"When should we arrange the funeral?" James said.

Shego would have quite happily punched the stupid ass hole in the face. _Who the fuck asks shit like that at a time like this? I know bodies decompose, but that's like two weeks, not two hours after they die! _

But thank fully, the tweebs seemed to have it handled.

"DAD!" Don't-"

"Say that!"

The two finished off each other's sentences.

"Sorry." James said fatly, god he always said the wrong thing, or said it the wrong way.

"I think we should blow this dump, let Kim get home and rest a bit. Leave Betty to her paper work." Shego recommended. They all nodded and started to leave, but Shego heard a light cough behind her. Turning round, Shego noticed Betty standing in the same position.

Returning, Betty held up a small box. Taking in cautiously, Shego opened it, immediately noticing the pricey looking gold ring in the middle.

"Oh Betty, I'm sure Vivian will love it." Shego teased.

"No you bloody idiot. It was found in Ronald's blazer. And how did you know?" Betty asked.

"Google Earth." Shego replied simply. "So he was going to propose that night… but they're only like fifteen?"

"Shego, Kim's almost twenty, she's nineteen." Betty stated.

"Oh my bad. We should burry him with it." Shego said.

"Huh?" The idea Shego suggested, did manage to catch Betty of guard.

"We burry Ron with the ring."

"And not tell Kim?"

"You think that will make her feel any better? Knowing the boy she –"

"Man." Betty corrected, for some reason.

"Fine, _man, _she loved. Was about to make a lifelong commitment to her, but unfortunately the 'death do us part' thing, kinda made a head start? Oh I'm sure that will have her jumping for joy." Shego said sarcastically.

"I suppose you may have a point."

"Of course I have a bloody point." Shego said, growing frustrated, deciding best to leave the room.

* * *

Sighing heavily Betty sat down at her desk, starting to work on the two inch thick paper work pile, but noticed her assistant manger walk in.

The long blonde hair hanging off the cranium of the beauty walking in, a certain kinky sway in her step, as the tight black skirt showed of the posterior the woman had. Betty's eye just seemed to follow that black skirt all the way, until it was right in front of her face.

"Dr. Director. My eyes are up here." The woman teased.

"I know that Vivian." Unlike all of the other staff, Betty didn't need to check the name tag label to see who was blabbering on to her. She could tell whose ass that belonged to from yards away.

Putting another stack of paper work down, Vivian went behind Betty a started to stroke her nails up and down Bettie's back, leaving little traces on the navy blue GJ uniform. Once she reached the top, Vivian pushed her thumbs into Betty's shoulders, feeling the strong knots from too much tension.

"Oh god, I swear I got rid of these yesterday. Do you do this to me on purpose?"

"Just making sure that masseuse license doesn't expire." Betty joked, feeling herself loosening up.

"So who was that in here?"

"Possible's and Shego. I swear she's up to something."

"Oh goody, another mass murder?" Vivian joked.

"Meh, I'm sure if she did, Kim would stop her. By the way, I think they're in love."

"Huh, I owe Janet down the hall five bucks…"


	6. How To Deal With Emotions

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Six: How To Deal With Emotions. **

"I have to tell them." Kim spoke aloud, a still heavy in mourning tone in the teen girl's voice.

Her family had left her apartment, after Kim had insisted she'd be fine. Besides she had Shego and Monique to keep her company.

Shego stopped letting her eyes wondering round the apartment, it was far too happy and bright for her liking. With all these pictures of family photos, animal art, all these bright and fluffy pillows. It was like the villain had walked into the opposite of her, and entered the wrong safe house.

Monique had been focused on Kim the entire time, but also checking on Shego. There was something off about her, something her 'Monique senses' were telling her to be wary of. But seeing how much trust Kim seemed to have in the villain, Monique blamed it on her paranoia of the villain steeling her purse.

Getting off the blue sofa, Monique stood up face to face with Kim. Knowing as her BFFUD (best friend forever unless death) she would want to make sure Kim was making the right decisions, because at the moment and Kim's current state, the girl might walk across a New York road during rush hour.

"Girl, are you sure? I mean, you're barely…" Monique wasn't sure of what to say.

_You're barely getting into the grieving zone and now you want to go tell Ron's parents? _That may not be the best thing to say, but it was pretty much the truth.

"Mone, they are Ron's parents, they have the right to know, unless they haven't found out already. This isn't about me, it's about Ron."

Shego looked up from her phone. Staring at Kim like she'd shot herself in the head.

"_This isn't about me, it's about Ron?" THE MAN'S DEAD WOMAN! WHO GIVES A FUCK NOW? Fuck the parents let them find out themselves! It will probably be on the news at six. He's dead; I don't get why this bitch won't accept it and move on. _Shego pondered in her mind.

"Kim has a point." Shego lied. "But Kim's in no situation to do this alone." Shego said, clenching her jaw as tightly as possible, while she forced herself to say these words.

_It's just acting. You don't mean it. Therefore it doesn't mean anything for the long term. _

"I'll drive you round.

"Thank you Shego." Kim replied sincerely, watching the older woman get off the sofa. "Mone, could you tag along?" Kim asked, mainly because she felt like she needed as much support as possible.

_Pfft, look at me now. The great heroine Kim Possible, now asking her best friend to help her. God I have fallen so low. _

"Then I'm taking your car." Shego stated with her smirk, holding up keys with Honda on one side, and Civic on the other.

"I don't think a motorbike is made for three people… unless Monique doesn't mind sitting on my lap." Shego teased. "Kimmie are you sure you want to do this though?" Shego asked, looking dead into Kim's eye, fighting back the hatred.

"I'm sure" Kim nodded with a smile, unconsciously rubbing Shego's arm.

As soon as Shego felt the contact, her first reaction was to grab the red heads arm, and twist it so hard that Kim's bone would pierce her skin, wanting to hear Kim scream till her throat bled. Listening to Kim beg her to stop, but she would just twist harder, then slowly burn Kim's skin until the entire bone would show as she would then rip the bone out and beat Kim around the head with it as if it were a crow bar.

Instead Shego just smiled back.

* * *

The emerald eyes glared in disgust as the purple Civic came into view.

_Eugh, this is disgusting. I thought it was just the bitch's clothes that were ugly. I mean seriously, take it out on the clothes not the car. _

Shego just kept her thoughts to herself, as she opened the driver door. Watching closely the way Monique and Kim got on. Watching Kim push the front seat forward to allow Monique to get in the back.

_2 door cars… worst invention. Unless it's me! I go solo, not this whole 2 door but big ass friends tagging along. _

Noticing the two teens a strange thought entered the villain's head.

_I wonder if they're… I mean… well… maybe… Na… unless one of them fancies the other… secretly… Na. _

Shego decided to let the idea wonder around the back of her head as she got in the driver seat and started up the car.

It was an automatic, 2.0 liter. V8 engine.

_Not bad. _Shego commented in her mind. As she kicked in reverse, the villain was suddenly surrounded by beeping.

"What the hell?"

"You're reversing, it's a sensor." Kim replied.

"I don't need a bloody beeping sound to tell me I'm reversing. I have mirrors and eyes." Shego said, quickly reversing, suddenly the beeping sound became a flat line.

"What's the matter now?"

_**2mm away from impact of object **_

A computer voice told her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Shego shouted at the car, still not completely taking in the fact the car could talk.

_**Sensors deactivated. **_

"Fucking thank you." Shego mumbled under her breath, kicking the car into drive.

* * *

"Ok it's the second turn in here." The navigator said.

"That one up there?" The driver asked.

"No! You're going to fast; you're going to miss it! Oh great, you missed it." The navigator complained.

"Oh so it's suddenly all I?! You were the navigator and you did a crap job! You said the second exit in here! Where exactly is 'in here'?!"

"'In here' is the…"

Monique sat in the back seat watching the two women act like a married couple, arguing the hell out of each other. It wasn't the fact that two of the most powerful women were in the same car together; it was the fact that one of them was driving. What was to stop one of them just pulling the hand break and getting out, and start having a fight in public? So when the police would come to the vehicle, they'd just see little ol' Monique sitting in the back, clenching to seat for dear life.

But thankfully that never happened, and the purple car soon arrived at the drive way, an old big tree with a tree house stood tall in the back garden. Slightly hovering over the house. Kim remembered it well.

Eventually the women got out of the car, and the red one knocked on the front door. A slightly large man opened the door.

"Kim Possible." He said venom in his voice.

_I think they found out. _All three women thought.

The man's wife came to the door as well.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"How could you have let our son die?"

"Do you have any idea of what you've done to this family?"

So many questions, so much guilt. All entering Kim's mind, starting to cloud up any space to think of answers. But suddenly Shego's voice cut through. Giving some sort of light.

"Oi!" The strong voice taking charge of the situation. "For your information, Kim didn't let your Son die. He was killed by some drug dealing argument. He was mistaken for someone else. It was a terrible mistake yes, but it wasn't Kim's fault."

"And how did Ron end up being there in the first place? This bitch's fault." The mother swore, venom cursing at Kim Possible.

That comment took Kim back, the woman who had occasionally bandaged up her cuts and bruises when they came back to Ron's house after being at the park. The woman who had baked them cookies and let Kim help, even when her mother had warned her too many cookies made her dangerous.

Shego stood in front of Kim, her plasma starting to grow, but Shego didn't seem to notice but Kim and Monique sure did.

"What did you just call her?" Shego said, very pissed.

_Yes she is a bitch, but it's something you don't say to the hero, who saved your ass multiple times, face. That's my job for later situations. _

Monique and Kim instantly placed a calming hand on each of Shego's shoulder.

"Shego." The two seemed to say in sync, causing the rage in Shego's mind to slowly settle. Then it came to Shego.

That hadn't been acting rage that had been natural.

The two parents realized how close they had been to near death.

But mama bear ain't scared of a little fire. In fact, she had a lot of things to get off her chest.

"Ron would always come home with scrapes and bruises when he went on these missions with you, and I always remember telling him to stop going. Stop talking to you, but no matter what. I always told him 'that girl's to dangerous to be around make some new friends.' But he never did, and look where it landed him. Dead."

Kim seemed to tremble, as the realization seemed to come at her. She had always unconsciously pressured Ron into tagging with her on the missions.

"Excuse me, but since I always with Kim and Ron at school. Ron would be as ready to go on the mission with Kim as she was. This girl never told him he had to do something; Ron chose to do that because he wanted to. Not because he was forced to." Monique spoke for Kim.

But the idea of forcing Ron to tag along with the missions had already settled in Kim's mind. And her logic kept pointing at her; she was responsible for Ron's death. No matter now what anyone said, she was the cause of Ron's death.

If she'd just left him alone at school, let him hang around at school with girls and guys, instead of bringing him to somewhere like Thailand to fight some monsters, or villain's from poisoning water supply, or save someone stuck in a mountain.

Kim eventually decided to talk for herself.

"I'm sorry for your loss of your son, but did it ever come to you that he was my boyfriend too?"

"Boyfriend?" The two seemed to ask in sync. This had come as a surprise.

"Oh dear." Kim whispered.

Shego was mentally pissing herself from laughing.

_Oh god, this is one of those 'wish I had a camera' moments. Upload it to YouTube 'parents find dead son was dating hero of the world.' BWHAHA! _

But Shego remained calm, but heard Kim's voice tremble, forgetting she was in front of Kim.

"He never told you…" Another heart break for Kim.

_Why would Ron have never told his parents about me going out with him? Was he ashamed to admit he'd fallen for the girl, his parents disapproved of? Maybe… but… oh god I can't take this anymore. _

Shego turned round just to see a tear drop fall over Kim's bottom eyelash; it seemed to go in slow motion, the tear landing like a belly flop off the top board of the swimming pool. Slowly sinking down Kim's face.

"Kim." Shego pretend to care, but watched as the red head turned round and headed to the car.

"Can we please leave?" Kim's voice being barley audible, but Shego managed.

Giving a dirty look at the parents, Shego turned round and started to walk over to Kim. Placing a strong arm round the girl's shoulder, walking over to the purple Civic.

Monique looked at the parents.

"They were perfect for each other." She said, and started to walk away.

* * *

The drive back to Kim's apartment was dead silent, the two females leaving Kim to think about the information she'd just been given.

Kim entered the bathroom first, leaving Shego and Monique in the living room. Alone.

Shego looked into Monique's deep brown eyes.

The villain sat down on the couch, and flicked the small 22" TV on, instantly putting the MotoGP on.

"I think we should stay with Kim tonight." Monique said, sitting next to Shego… Quite close actually. Suddenly Shego couldn't stop looking at Monique's figure, and Monique couldn't stop looking into Shego's wonderfully green eyes.

"Err… why?" Shego asked, obviously her mind was in different places.

"To keep Kim Company, I'll do the night shift. Could you do me-" As soon as Monique said those four words, images of Shego and Monique flashed in the villain's head. God she was becoming a pedo.

"Shego?" Monique, catching Shego off guard.

"Huh? What was the question?"

"I asked could you do me a favour."

"Depends."

"I have to work at club banana in the day, could you look after Kim?"

Shego gave a nod, but was secretly planning about the torture she could do to Kim Possible.

* * *

Kim felt like she'd been betrayed. Her friends were treating her like she was six. Constantly needing attention, couldn't be left alone, it just wasn't fair.

Stealth activated, Kim opened the bathroom and crept out. But noticed the reflection in the living room door window. Her heart shattered.

Monique was on top of Shego, their black hair clashing with each other. Kim didn't know how to react, she wasn't in love with Shego, and Monique had the right to do whatever she wanted, with who she wanted…

So why did Kim feel so bothered about this?

Deciding it best to cut the make out session short, she loudly opened the bathroom door, and shut it just as casually loudly.

When she walked into the living room, Monique and Shego were sitting at opposite ends of the couch.

_Well played. _Kim noted in her head, as she sat between them, noticing the motorbikes racing each other.

"What is this?" Kim asked.

"MotoGP." Shego said flatly.

"Rossi in 7th. Sucks and I dunno where Stoner's gone. But Cruchlow looks cool in that black and green bike."

Kim just looked at Shego blankly. "Uhuh." Suddenly Shego looked at the time.

9:30. that was night time for teen's right?

"Well I better make tracks, Kim see ya tomorrow." Kim's mind would have wondered why Monique didn't get a goodbye, but then she remembered that she was under the baby sitting task. Oh what a turn of tables, she was being baby sat.

"I'll walk ya out." Monique offered.

"No making out there you two." Kim attempted a tease, but only got a raised eyebrow from Shego.

But Kim knew better.

* * *

As soon as the fresh air hit their senses, Monique found herself pinned to the wall, Shego ravishing her lips.

"Wait, what if Kim can see us?" Monique whispered.

"Then I'll come back later, might even drop on you later tomorrow." Shego purred into Monique's ear. Giving the girl a certain feeling.

"Drop on me all you like." Monique purred into the other woman's ear.

Shego pulled her hood up, that covered the top half of her face as she felt the rain start to come on.

Monique watched as the bottom half of Shego's face was illuminated by the street lamp nearby.

"Night." The dark skinned woman pecked a kiss on the raven haired woman's lips.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT – **

Kim and Monique continued to flick through the album of pictures; Monique had made sure to pick ones that would cheer Kim up. Mainly the albums with funny pictures and embarrassing, like a ski trip with Kim and her parents. James stuck in a tree.

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing." Kim remembered the times, and how Bonnie had stood there smug.

"How about I pop out and get a movie?" Monique offered.

"What genre?" Kim asked.

"I'm thinking humor." Monique replied.

"Ooo, ooo! See if you can get Imagine Me & You! That was jokes!"

"We'll see if you're good." Monique teased, getting her long jacket and putting a pair of shoes on.

* * *

**In Town, Eddies DVD rent store. –**

"Hi, can I rent these out?" Monique handed the man two DVD's Imagine Me & You on the cover and the other 'D.E.B.S' it was cheesy, but Kim loved to watch it over. For some reason Kim had a thing for lesbian films…

_Is it a sign? _Monique wondered.

Once Monique left the store, she noticed the street was practically empty. Well hopefully at this time of night. It was pitch black since most of the street lamps didn't work.

Crossing the road, Monique unconsciously stopped. The sound of something growling was near her. But as she looked round she saw nothing.

But then it hit her. Literally the growling noise had been a car, with no lights on.

Monique's eyes had widened at the reflection of the moon on the car's windshield became clearer, it was too late. Her body banged first on the bonnet, then the roof, finally the road. Suddenly the car squealed to a stop. A dark figure walking over to her. The hoodie concealing their face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have these feelings."

Suddenly blue lights started to show the woman's face, and the sound of sirens echoing in the background.

"Come on! Let's go! We got the cash!" A man called to their partner.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way."

The girl couldn't summon the energy to reply, but she knew her end was near.

The night started to be lightened up by blue lights, but that's not what Monique saw, she was soon engulfed in even more darkness…

With her last breath, Monique made a wish that Kim would be ok.

And closed her eyes. Finally letting her mind slip away.

* * *

**Wow, the only thing I can say is… **

**I don't think Kim's car is a Honda Civic, but I think it has some similarities… **


	7. Discovery, Death, Discovery, More Death

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Seven: Discovery, Death, Discovery, More Death. **

The two dark figures got out of the vehicle, their balaclavas making them look as intimidating as an angry wrestler out of WWE.

As the car engine was cut off, the male bank thief removed his mask. His face remained hidden thanks to the dark.

"So you wanna go splits again Sheegster?" The man asked his partner, holding up a bag of money.

Shego had known this guy for donkey's years. They had worked together a few times back in her old Team Go days, he was one of the other people who were smart enough to realize the bad guys would never stay down forever.

Looking round, he noticed that one of Shego's favorite cars was sitting in the corner. It was one of her 'get away and just enjoy the drive' cars. But still pretty pimped up for a ford focus.

He remembered how Shego had threatened to kill him if he ever even placed his balls on the seat. Chuckling at the memory, he noticed the keys left on the bonnet. Shego had obviously been out before.

"Sure you do that. I'm just gonna make this car disappear." Shego said as started to take the tires and number plates off the car that the police where probably trying to find right now.

"So where'd you get this place? Blue man?" The guy asked, referring to the warehouse.

"Yeah, if there was one thing he could do, and that was picking locations. God he should have been an estate agent."

Pulling a jack and ratchet out from under the car's boot holder, Shego began to raise the car up, then removing the bolts the tires seemed more than great full to come off.

After all they had burned a bit of rubber on their escape, and if there were tire tracks left behind, the cops could trace them back to the company who sold them, and that would then be diverted to a bunch of 'identities' that Shego had set up with her credit card, but still. Better safe than sorry.

"How come you stopped when you hit that chick? Did the great Shego learn some manners while I was gone?"

Shego just remained quiet for a few minutes, wondering what she could give as a response.

"I wanted to tell her I got her back, she was a cop once. Bitch too." Shego lied. The murder of Monique had taken quite a strange affect on the villain, but it was nothing she couldn't overcome.

"Ah gotchya." The man said. He started to stroll about the warehouse, leaving Shego to deal with the evidence.

As he walked up some stairs he suddenly felt cold.

_What the hell? Is Shego hiding the arctic in here?_

Opening the heavy door, he noticed what seemed to be large bath tubs, but what was in them he couldn't quite make out.

Rubbing the loose ice away, a distorted image soon became clear. Causing the grown man to near piss himself.

Jumping away from the bloody blown half way to bits face, he tried to calm himself down. Quickly taking the gun he'd had in his trousers, he became fully aware of two things. One Shego was a murderer.

Two…

She's become fucking crazy!

_I have to get out of here! _He shouted in his mind, panicking. But who could he tell? The police? No they'd laugh in his face and kick his ass into a cell block for another lifetime.

Slowly making his way back down the metal stairs, it seemed now every footstep he took seemed to echo round the entire building.

_Oh thank god, she's still working on that car. _

"Shego." He said, not entirely sure where he was going with this.

"Yeah?" She asked, still not turning round from her work. Throwing another tire onto the pile that was soon to become nothing but melted plastic.

"Why… Is… Why is Bobby in some sort of fridge?" The man asked as calmly as possible.

Expecting Shego to blow up, she did something else.

She started laughing.

The laugh seemed to become unbearable to human ears.

_Shego's fucking lost the plot! _

"Shego! WHAT DID YOU DO?" The man demanded. Shego's laughter died down, turning round the scariest smile was plastered on her face. All of Shego's teeth were shown, and her left eye seemed to twitch a bit,

"What did I do? You say that like I did something wrong."

Slowly, Shego started to approach her partner.

"Stay back!" He warned, cocking the gun. But Shego came closer, as he started to back away into the corner.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you, but show you."

_That's it! I'M FUCKING OUT OF HERE! _

The man noticed the keys on the bonnet and grabbed them. Shooting at Shego's feet, thinking that should have got him enough time to get in the car and lock the doors.

He noticed Shego just standing in the middle of the room, a lamp shade swinging from left to right above Shego's head.

She seemed to be waving at him.

"Crazy bitch." He muttered to himself, igniting the car and driving the hell away from the crazy woman. Ignoring the piece of paper on the passenger seat, a warning Shego left in case he was alone with the car and he was feeling brave.

_You're dead Bro! _

Was written in big black letters.

In his haste, he failed to notice the engine temperature gage increasing.

The sparks that combined with the petrol had been diverted to the gas tank.

* * *

Shego looked at the digital watch.

_3… _

…_2… _

…_1…_

A loud explosion was heard, as the petrol exploded and engine bits flew everywhere across the street. As a piece of burnt paper

Laughing at her brother's failure to escape, Shego chuckled to herself and went to grab the keys to her motorbike and quickly drove to Kim's house.

As she drove past the explosion area, she thought to herself.

_Pffft! As if I'd ever drive a ford focus._

* * *

Kim heard the knock on her door.

"Finally Monique! Where have you been- Shego?" Kim looked at the pale woman.

"Hi Kim. Erm yeah, sorry but did I leave my phone here?" Shego asked, "I kind of need it."

Shego made it obvious as she looked over Kim's shoulder.

"Where's Monique gone?"

"She went to grab some DVD's ages ago, but hasn't come back. You miss her already?" Kim teased. But deep down felt a little bit worried if the real reason Shego had come back was for Monique.

Shego rolled her eyes at the comment. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Her phone seems to be off."

_Probably broke when it got hit by the car… _Shego reasoned in her mind.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to keep you company." Shego smirked.

Although in the villain's mind, she was bashing the red head with a chair, peeling her skin off with a potato peeler, shoving the curtain railing down Kim's throat, and then shoving a kitchen knife into every one of Kim's nails.

"Sure I'd love that, any chance you know where you left your phone?"

"Maybe down the side of your sofa."

As the search began for Shego's phone, it didn't end till about an hour later. Kim found it in the fridge.

"Shego! WHY THE HELL IS YOUR PHONE IN MY FRIDGE?!"

"Ohhhhh, I must have left it there when I was grabbing the milk."

"So that's where half the carton of milk went." Kim realized, "Ewwww, you drink it from the carton?"

"Doy, save the environment, don't wash extra cups!" Shego did a kind of chest bump twice and then a peace sign.

"Strange person."

This was when Shego finally noticed Kim's pajamas.

She tried to swallow the grin that was growing on her face, but it failed.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked, but looked down as Shego pointed at Kim's chest.

"What's wrong with pandaroo?"

"Oh nothing, totally awesome. Groovy baby." Shego teased.

Suddenly the phone went off.

"Who the hell is calling you at this time?" The villain wondered. Kim shrugged, but put the phone on loud speaker as she poured herself some apple juice.

"Hello?"

"Kimberly? It's Dr. Director."

"HIYA BETTS!" Shego shouted, only to be hushed by Kim.

"Hush child! You'll wake the neighbors!" Kim said.

"Yes Dr. Director?" Kim asked in a formal tone.

"I'm afraid I've got some terrible news about your friend Monique."

* * *

**Oooooooooooo, someone's in for another heart break. If you think Kim got over Ron's death quickly… yeah I guess she did… But that was like a whole two chapters ago! **


	8. Driver Rampage

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Eight: Driver Rampage **

Oh how this seemed so familiar.

Kim crying into Shego's shoulder, it seemed to be like a cycle now.

The red head had just received the news of the hit and run her friend Monique had just been in, she hadn't taken it too well. As she continued to sob into the villain's shoulder, the pale woman continued to resist the urge to grab the red head by the shoulders, shake her till her head bashed against a wall, and chip away at the bone of her skull till the villain reached her brains, and then rip it out, all while shouting at the red head to 'man up.'

This was why Shego personally tried to avoid the hole 'loved one' thing, in the end you'd only end up with them dying, you feeling like shit, or vice versa. And if you did care for them, you'd both feel like shit because one of them died! And the other one was watching the other one feeling shit! Therefore making them feel like shit!

Wow, life has some pretty messed up rules. And still no answers after all this time.

_Oh well, as the punks in hoodie's say these days. YOLO. _The villain thought in her head, as she continued to stroke the girl's hair and say calming things to her.

Soon Shego felt a vibration in her pocket, bringing out the black device she read the text message.

_**Interrogation room, half an hour, bring Kim. **_

Letting out a heavy sigh, Shego lazily chucked the phone across the living room.

"Princess, it will be ok. They don't even know if it is Monique, they might have got a messed up identification." Shego lied, giving the red head false hopes. A cruel trick to play, but hey, life's a bitch. So why not ride the entire dog family?

Kim let out a little sniffle.

"They don't?"

"No, so let's just take this in little steps princess." Shego said calmly, slowly getting up and bringing Kim with her.

Locking her deep emerald eyes, with Kim's forest green eyes, the villain started to rub Kim's arms up and down, slowly caressing them with her nails. Slowly going up her forearm to her bicep muscles.

"Just forget about everything, focus on one thing. All you're doing is, just going down to Global Justice, you don't know why. You've just been asked to check something out, you don't know anything." Shego repeated, realizing the physiological changes she was doing to Kim's mind.

Nodding her head, Kim felt things in her mind seem to dissolve as what felt like a goddess's touch. Soon feeling everything around her start to dissolve, as the emerald eyes seemed to be the only thing visible in Kim's mind.

"So we're just gonna get into the car, and drive. K?"

Kim nodded her head; Shego led the girl to the car, without taking her eyes out of the locked contact with Kim.

But eventually the contact was broken as Shego slid Kim into the front seat on the passenger side. And went round to the other side, igniting the engine.

What she'd just done, some would call mind control, but Shego preferred the term 'brain diversion manipulation.' Something she'd learned in her old training days at some mystical mojo shit believing people.

Anyway, back on the road. She had to drive, and quickly. Shego wasn't sure how much more of Kim's presence she could take.

_Just a little while longer, all you have to do is dump the cry baby in GJ at Betty's office, just a little while longer Sheegster, you can do it. _

_Oh fuck…_

* * *

Shego cursed in her mind, at the large traffic jam building up. The sound of horns blaring soon filled up her senses, growing frustrated quickly; Shego opened her car door to see what the hold was up.

Kim soon felt her senses come back, but was confused with realization at what the villain had just done.

_Shego mind controlled me?! How… _Kim soon stopped her curiosity when she noticed the raven haired woman half out of the car, the other half out.

Soon all of her was out, as Kim watched the raven haired woman march away forward, ahead of the traffic.

Quickly realizing what could possibly happen, Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to race after the villain, but a cyclist coming past her made her shut her door quickly so that the bloody man didn't go face to face with her window.

Once passed, Kim made it her top priority to save whoever was about to face Shego's wrath.

An elderly man jumped in fear at the angry woman outside his car, he didn't know how, but he'd ended up going the _completely _wrong way around the roundabout, causing a large Volvo lorry to screech on the breaks. Blocking off at least two of the turn off's at the roundabout, and a large queue had formed behind the last entrance because no one could get anywhere.

Shego grew angry with the man, he was about in his late seventies, had that bit of hair at the back, thick heavy glasses, and was completely frozen.

"FOR FUCK SAKE WOULD YOU FUCKING MOVE YOU OLD MAN?!" Shego shouted at him, now completely pissed.

Shego ignited her fist, blasting through the window, grabbing the old man and dragging him out the car.

The drivers on the road and one running girl watched in horror as the raven haired woman continued to shout and point at the car that belonged to the man.

"I'm sorry, I… I –I" The man struggled for words.

"Gimmie ya wallet." Shego demanded, confused even more the man looked up, his old eyes squinting to make out the figure now as the woman had knocked them off when she had dragged him out of his car.

"GIVE ME YOUR WALLET!" She shouted, the man quickly (As quick as you could for someone his age) reached it out of his back pocket and handed it to her. Snatching it, Shego picked out the drivers license and put it on fire.

"YOU SEE THAT SIGN THAT SAYS ROUNDABOUT?!"

Kim heard the woman shout at the old man, watching the raven haired woman tower over the old man who was lying on the ground, a claw pointing at the sign.

Running to the back of the villain, placing two hands on Shego's strong shoulders, Kim pulled the woman back.

"Shego! He's obviously sorry for what happened, it was a mistake. Right sir?" Kim said, trying to calm down the raven haired woman.

"SORRY? SORRY AIN'T GONNA MAKE ALL THIS TRAFFIC GO AWAY KIM!" Shego shouted.

"Shego! Calm down, for god's sake, it's not the end of the world."

"But it's fucking annoying that they let assholes like this on the road!"

"Shego!" Kim chastised the woman.

"FOR FUCK SAKE STOP LYING THERE AND MOVE YOU'RE FUCKING CAR!" Shego shouted at the man, trying to get a hold of the situation.

Suddenly everything seemed to come aware.

The deadly silence.

On a GO city motorway.

This was strange, disturbingly strange.

The sound of a helicopter soon came into hearing, recording the reversing blue Kia reverse around the roundabout.

"Bloody fucking hell." Shego cursed, storming back to the car. Noticing the massive Volvo lorry reverse a bit away from her.

Kim looked up at the big white lorry, mouthing 'sorry to the driver.'

As traffic started to move once more, the drive to GJ was filled with even more arguments.

Kim was disgraced to be in the same car as this woman.

"What?!" Shego shouted at the red head, after feeling the red head's eyes on her for long enough.

"How could you Shego? He was just an old man! And you bloody dragged him out of his own car, just to shout in his face!"

"These roads are made for driving! Not for frekkin assholes like that just to waste people's time, and fuck up! Old people should not be allowed to fucking drive Kim! They don't have focus, they don't have good eye sight, and they're more vulnerable to strokes, causing more accidents on the motorway!"

"It's bloody short tempered people like you who are the cause of most accidents!" Kim countered.

"How the fuck is it? At least we move our car's the right way round a frekkin roundabout!"

The argument continued till they reached GJ, as Betty was waiting at the front desk for them.

"My god, this place smells like shit." Shego mumbled under her breath.

"Ladies, this way please." Betty led the way into a dark room that Shego knew all too well, searching under the desk, Shego was sure she'd just found the gum she'd left there decades ago. Oh joy.

Betty took some pictures out of a folder and passed them to the two women, a terribly bruised face of Monique seemed to send Kim into shock.

The bruises were focused mainly around the girl's forehead, a deep purple… kinda like beetroot purple.

Shego just nodded, noticing if there was any evidence of her car tires or bonnet.

_Nope, we're good. _Shego smirked in her mind.

"Who did it?" Shego questioned.

"We believe it was two bank thieves last night, we didn't catch their identities, but we think they're on their way to the Mexico border."

"Why would you think that?" Kim asked confused.

"Because that's where the chipped bills would deactivate. And since we've lost the signal…"

"They're past Mexico then…" Kim finished off Betty's sentence. "They got away… the murders got away. SCOTT FUCKING FREE?! THEY GOT FREE?!" Kim exploded, slamming her hands down on the desk, her chair falling backwards.

Kim wasn't mourning, she was pissed!

"YOUR FUCKING _GLOBAL _JUSTICE, THE GLOBAL PART MEANS ALL AROUND THE WORLD!" Kim shouted at the one eyed woman, who could completely sympathize with the girl. She'd lost her best friend after all. Both of them actually.

"Yes Kimberly I understand, but we are limited to jurisdictions."

"Then I have wasted my entire childhood fighting for what I thought was right." Kim swore, storming out the room. Leaving Shego and Betty in the room alone.

"If I get them back into the US, will you get them to confess?"

"I'll get them to sing." Betty stated. Shego nodded.

"I need a jet to Japan, a car when I get there, and a gun." Betty nodded.

"You're doing it again Shego."

"What?" Shego asked confused.

"You're leading yourself back into that dark world of yours. For someone you love."

"I don't love anyone, not anymore."

Shego stated, as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Gah crap, I think I may have just expanded this story idea a lot more than originally planned. Oh well, this means more murders mwhahahahh! Suckaaaaaas! **

**Btw I don't agree with Shego's points on 'old people shouldn't be able to drive.' Did you know that the oldest (and I dare say the most impressive) driver way 105 years old? Ellen Noy, who unfortunately passed away 18****th**** October 2011.**

**Well have a nice weekend, while I just plan an even longer story… toodles! **


	9. 1 Body, 2 Minds

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Nine: 1 Body, 2 Minds. **

_Why am I doing this? _

_You know why you're doing this, revenge on that bitch for making you look like some looser who can't take on some stupid teenager. _

_But she said she was sorry… _

_Sorry?! Sorry ain't gonna give you your pride back. Sorry has never stopped wars. _

_But Kim…she's… a nice person! She just wanted to stop the blue goof ball from taking over the world, she's perfectly fine, a normal person. Kim didn't deserve this! _

_Oh Kim, Kim, Kim. Do you ever shut up about this bitch. _

_She's not a bitch, why did I have to kill all those innocent people? They did nothing wrong. _

_They were getting in the way of the plan. _

_Plan? What plan? _

_To kill her, and destroy her! _

_When did I ever agree to that?!_

"What the hell?" Shego accidently said aloud, wondering what on earth her mind was blabbering on out.

"Something wrong?" The pilot asked.

Shego just shook her head, Shego's eyes gazed out of the planes window, looking at the long white wing of the plane. For a brief moment, Shego froze as she saw a woman standing perfectly normal on the wing, her dark hair rushing to the right of her as the plane flew thru the skies, her dark skin laminated by the moon.

"Monique…" Shego breathed out in shock. "No… I- I killed you."

Shego blinked, and suddenly the figure was gone.

Desperately looking out the window, Shego tried to find the dead woman.

BAM!

There was a large bang against the window; the window fell away as the cabin pressure was began to drop, as Shego felt the air start to slip away.

Charging to the cock pit, she found the pilot's unconscious as their heads seemed to be bleeding from the side. Grabbing the controls, Shego pushed the plane into a nose dive, desperate to get out of the thin air that contained no oxygen what so ever.

Suddenly for some reason she looked to her left, watching Monique smirk.

Monique had a glow about her, as she stood in the cockpit (that was about 90 degrees and falling) with a white robe round her.

"Murderer" She whispered into Shego's ear, causing the older woman to get goose bumps under her cat suit.

"FUCK OFF!" Shego shouted at the ghost, fed up with whatever messed up game this was.

"Shego…" Someone behind her whispered behind her, letting go of the controls, Shego saw a teenage boy, only about 15. Blonde hair and brown eyes, dressed just like the other ghost, he walked through the older woman and joined the ghost Monique.

"Murderer." Ron whispered. Although it wasn't like you'd normally hear.

It was like your headphones playing a really badly downloaded song loudly into your ears, that it was ear piercing. You just wanted it to stop. But there was no pause button.`

"Murderer." They started to repeat.

"Shut up…" Shego started to mumble.

"Murderer, murderer, murderer."

"Shut up!"

"Murderer." The ghostly voices, causing Shego to try and cover up her ears, letting go of the controls.

"SHUT UP!" Shego screamed, standing up, her plasma flaring, ready to burn the ghosts into ash.

But only to turn round and find no one there, but the pilots bleeding out with massive burns down the side of their faces.

"Oh fuck."

Shego cursed as she watched the ground come closer.

**OK Sorry for **

**The long wait **

**For it being so short **

**But at least now we know the extent of Shego's craziness. **

**Enjoy for now, and updates may get rare due to school, but please bare with :/**


	10. Snapped

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Ten: Snapped**

Kim stared at the notebook, the blank pages waiting for the pen in her hand to make contact.

_This is ridiculous, I'm almost twenty, I'm writing in a diary! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing my mind. Apart from having my boyfriend and best friend taken away from me… is it me? Am I some sort of death magnet? _

_I know everyone's been telling me it's not my fault. But is it not just a little bit unfair that I save the world for half of my childhood, only to be returned with loved ones being taken away from me?! It's like God's taken the piss from above._

_But I hope Ron and Monique are in a better place now, I guess I always have Shego. _

_That's a sentence I'd never thought I'd say, but truth be told Shego's been there for me. I know she's not perfect, but I just feel like I can connect with her ya know? Like we share the same mind. But I wish I was just… wish we were more. It's like I've just started a fifty km marathon, I've only just past the first one. Like there's so much more to go before we can actually… oh what am I on about? Shego will never love me, she's the villain._

Kim looked at the paragraph now on the page. She felt slightly better, letting her wrist relax as she dropped the black biro pen. Suddenly her ringtone echoed around the living room.

Getting off the chair, the red head approached the small black device, looking at the caller ID, the big three letters 'mom' across the bottom of the screen, with a picture of her mother looking unimpressed started to flash.

"Hi Mom." Kim said cheerfully.

"Heya Kimmie, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a day."

This was unexpected; in fact it was slightly suspicious. It wasn't anyone's birthday, and fingers crossed it wasn't anyone's funeral. So why Kim's mother had suddenly proposed this occasion was behind Kim's reasoning.

"Sure Mom, I'd love to. Any special reason why?"

"Oh just felt like it's been too long since I'd last seen you Kimmie. And we haven't had our annual mother daughter chat." Anne added, hearing the heavy sigh on the other end of the phone line.

"Ok Mom, there's this new shop that opened up in Go City, just down in the centre of the town and it has a big opening sale. All the girls are posting that the clothing in there is worth dying for!"

Kim realized she hadn't been shopping since she'd heard the news of the death of her best friend, and the idea of shopping had brought back memories of all the fun Kim and Monique had had with each other, and personally Kim just couldn't' bare that any more.

But that was then, this is now. She had to live on with her life, Monique would have wanted her too, and that had been Ron's dying words to her.

To live on.

As for money, Kim was well off, but felt like she needed to get a job soon because she couldn't live on the donations that people had made to her when she was fifteen just because she'd saved a millionaire.

Anyway, Kim looked at the time on her watch.

"How about in half an hour we meet in Go City by the library?" Kim proposed.

"Sure thing bubble butt!"

"MOM!" Kim whined, the nickname causing her to blush even with no one around her, but Kim had no idea who could be round her mother. For all she knew, her mother could be performing brain surgery right this minute. Maybe causing the unconscious person to fall off the table from laughing.

"See you later" Anne said cheerily, leaving Kim grumbling as she hit the cut button on the phone.

**Go City Library. 2: 30pm 5/11/2012 Monday**

Anne watched her daughter walk casually up to her, no one else would have guessed all the things that Kim had gone through at a first glance. Obviously Kim had become a good liar over the past two months.

"Hi Kimmie." Anne said happily, greeting her daughter with a strong hug, as Kim happily returned it to the older version of herself (personally Kim didn't see how they looked alike, but she took it as a compliment anyhow.)

"Hi Mom, did you have a long drive?" Kim asked. Yes Anne still lived in Middleton which was a fair distance from Go City, but with the short cuts Anne took, she may have been in Go City Central before Kim was. Like the time Anne had gone across acres of fields, determined to beat Kim's father home. She did, but the car's tires needed to be replaced… and the windows… and the doors… and the bonnet.

"Not too bad actually, traffic was light thankfully. Shall we visit this so called 'clothes to die for' store?"

"Let's!" Kim said eagerly, linking her arms up with her mother and walking off through the street.

Soon arriving at the large store, with two big pink signs falling down the side of the entrance with '75% OFF! SALE MUST END SOON!'

"You heard the sign mom, let's go!"

**INSIDE THE STORE… HALF AN HOUR LATER. **

Anne let herself collapse onto the small bench which was usually used to try on shoes, but to Anne it was a form of refuge. Her feet hurt; she was tired, and hungry.

Kim just seemed to content and happily showing Anne multiple shirts

"Kimmie, maybe we should take a lunch break." Anne proposed, more for herself than her daughter.

"Sure, let me just pay for these and – OMG THAT SHIRT!"

It was like a toddler and something shiny, easily distracted. Anne summed up in her head as she watched Kim practically dive into a pile of sale clothes.

"Kimmie! I'll be in the café upstairs. Meet you there?"

"Sure mom, be right there!"

As Anne held onto the belt of the moving escalator, she rubbed the back of her head. Trying to casually hide the small clump of hair that came back with her fingers.

Getting into the queue she ordered herself a mug of coffee, searching her handbag for her purse, trying to ignore the white envelope next to it.

Paying the guy at the counter with a smile, she managed to snag a table with two chairs, right next to the large window. Looking out, Anne tried to ignore the letter in her bag, but it seemed to be calling her. Wanting her to re read it for the umpteenth time since she'd received it.

Giving into the urge, Anne opened it up.

_Dear Mrs. Possible, _

_We regret to inform you that you have been diagnosed with stage four terminal breast cancer, we strongly recommend you make an appointment for chemotherapy with your local hospital, if you feel the need to- _

Anne quickly stuffed the letter back into her purse as she noticed Kim coming up the escalator with at least four bags in each arm… that was eight bags! Damn this girl could shop.

"Hey mom, I'm finished up here, you wanna boogie?" Kim asked.

"How about I finish my coffee?" Kim let herself slump into the chair opposite Anne.

After two minutes, "Done?" Kim asked.

"No." Anne realized she wasn't going to get the chance to finish her coffee in peace with Kim like this.

"Do you want to want to go play snake 3 on my phone?" Anne offered.

"Mom, I'm nearly twenty."

"Huh I guess Tim get's to keep his high score."

"Give me the damn phone." Kim declared.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

Letting a groan out, Shego realized she was hanging upside down, as her foot remained trapped by the pilots seatbelt, their lifeless bodies handing upside down along with her.

Looking round Shego noticed multiple things.

She was upside down.

Her head hurt immensely.

The plane was stuck on tall strong trees.

There was as sound.

Groaning, Shego tried to turn round to find the source of the sound. Only for a pain to shoot down her back and legs.

"Gah fuck!" she cursed at the pain, but noticed the head peace half hanging off the pilot.

"_Alfa three zero do you copy?" _

The voice seemed to nag. Until it became so annoying that Shego had managed to gain the energy to shout back.

"YES I FUCKING COPY!"

There was a silence.

"_Sir? I think I just heard Shego.- _

_Oh give me that. Shego?" _

"Bets?"

"_Shego where is your current location?" _

"I don't fucking know, I'm fucking handing upside down, surrounded by trees. Fuck the pilots are dead. Can't you track this signal?"

"_Of course we can, I just wanted to see if you knew where you were. That's all." _

"Bitch."

"_Hang on, back up on the way." _

Shego couldn't be bothered to respond.

_Sure, I'll just hang upside down. _

A loud creaking sound was heard, the tree was either starting to collapse or Shego was really hungry.

Shego felt the seatbelt give up with her weight, as Shego soon ended up face down on the ground. For some reason Shego couldn't feel the pain, probably because of all the blood rush that had gone to her head. Attempting to get back up, Shego found it just too much effort, as she left herself flop back down. Letting the darkness consume her…

Suddenly a bright light was shone right in her face, opening her eyes multiple dark figures loomed above her. As she focused, the figures soon became clearer.

Monique, Ron, Bobby, her brother (the bank thief), the prison cell mates who had died in the explosion of the prison… all of those Shego had killed.

"_Murderer, murderer, you killed us all." _Their ghostly voices echoing in Shego's mind.

Growling in anger, Shego quickly rolled away from them, as they all seemed to part away as Shego tried to run through them. But as she started to run, a car pulled up next to her, running alongside her. But Shego tried to stop as soon as she noticed Monique in front of her, but the car didn't stop. The image of Monique's body hit the car replayed in Shego's mind.

"_What did I do to deserve this?" Monique's voice spoke, as the body continued to lie on the floor. _

"Nothing. You did nothing. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry!" Shego spoke aloud.

"_**No! It's not your fault! You're not sorry! It's Kim Possible's fault!" **_A voice spoke in the back of Shego's head.

"None of these people deserved this! I shouldn't have done this to them!" Shego shouted falling to her knees, clenching her head as her plasma was thrown in random directions. Desperate to escape the voices.

"_**That bitch along with all of her asshole friends are better off dead! They did nothing but ruin your life!" **_

"No! You! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE!" Shego screamed, running away.

Suddenly the sound of helicopters came into Shego's hearing, opening her eyes; Shego realized she was still upside down.

_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Kim keeps fucking with my head! _

Cutting the seat belt with her plasma, Shego landed gracefully down. Walking towards the two pilots who waited at the helicopter.

Throwing a bolt of plasma, she grabbed one of their guns, and shot them both in the head.

_This ends now Possible. _

**Ooo, I wonder what could happen next? Seriously, we've got a bunch of people here who need to die… huh well I hope you can enjoy this till the next update **


	11. Flip Of The Coin

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Eleven: Flip Of The Coin**

Shego landed the helicopter outside her current warehouse (yes, the one that still had a dead resident in it.) Letting out an aggravated groan, Shego clenched her fists so hard that she felt the cat like claws slowly start to pass through the soft layer of skin.

_These voices will not stop... why did I even start this?! _

Shego continued to storm around the place, feeling like a squirrel trapped in a garage with a glass window. Frantically trying to escape, only to be knocked in the face.

It was true, Shego felt trapped. Mentally, her mind was no longer her own place to roam around. It was crowded with regrets and memories. It just felt like her mind was tearing apart.

Ever since part of her had started to feel guilty about murdering all those innocent people, and her feeling for Kim had suddenly been revealed like having the bed covers ripped off you, Shego's mind had been officially spit in two. One side seemed to want to kill Kim, the other wanted to hold onto the dear red head for dear life.

"Gah! I can't take this anymore!"

**That's it, be a weakling, like all those you've killed. Just give up when the tough gets going. You know what you have to do. Kill her. **The voice in Shego's head seemed to speaking from right behind her in a whisper, it was quite scary. Like looking in the mirror and seeing a ghost behind you.

"I didn't kill those people! You did! I'm fed up of listening to you!"

**Oh but you do have to listen to me, I am you. **

Just as Shego was about to scream another response, but the computer suddenly showed a voice pattern.

"_Dr. Director, there's a big problem. Shego did it." _Shego recognized that voice, it was the nerd.

"_Wade? What- How did you get this number?" _

"_There's no time! Shego caused the explosion in the prison! I also found a very brief section of undamaged tape! There's no evidence of Shego being at the prison on the night Ron and Monique were murdered!" The teenage boy exclaimed. _

"_So what you're saying is… Oh my god… We have to warn Kim!" _

**Quick! Block the call! **

Instead of a whisper, it was an ear piercing shriek, causing Shego no choice but to quickly block the call that was coming in on Kim's communicator.

"_Gah! She's not answering!" _

"_I'll send a squad to locate her." _

"_You best hurry Dr. Director. With God's speed." _

Suddenly Shego started to grin, a grin that probably would have scared off the devil himself.

"It's about time."

Walking out of the warehouse, Shego took out her bike and gun.

And sped off to Kim Possible's apartment.

* * *

**One hour later**

"K, Bye mom! Thank you so much for the day out! We should do this more often." Kim said cheerily to her mother as she hopped out of the car.

"Hey… is that dad's car?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh yes, sorry Hun but he insisted there was something fishy about that radiator of yours."

"Oh god, this is gonna be another plumber coming out isn't it?"

"Most probably, oh well. Go on."

Smiling and waving, Kim entered the front door to a block of flats. With one final wave to her mother, she let the door slam as she started the walk up the stairs.

Dragging Dr. Possible's body under the counter wasn't as easy as it looked, the man clearly had to lay off the science lab doughnuts… or at least he should have.

With one final tug, Shego finally managed to get the entire body under the counter, she'd turned the carpet over, so the blood stains on the floor weren't so easy to spot, and the blood on the walls had been cleaned off.

So this was the easy bit, but the slightly mentally challenging. This was where most assassins would get loose their nerve or maybe even doubt.

Making sure the gun was loaded and in the villains grip, the gun let out a satisfying click.

But as soon as Kim's front door opened.

The voices returned, as Shego could only flinch as Kim's eyes widened at Shego sitting in the chair with a gun in her hand.

_Murderer…_

* * *

**OOOOO what will happen?! SERIOUSLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! OMF! I'M GOING TO DIE IN SUSPENSE… I need hot chocolate… Hehe**


	12. Craziness Will Bring You Down

**Fed Up To The Core: Chapter Twelve: Craziness Will Bring You Down**

_Making sure the gun was loaded and in the villains grip, the gun let out a satisfying click. _

_But as soon as Kim's front door opened. _

_The voices returned, as Shego could only flinch as Kim's eyes widened at Shego sitting in the chair with a gun in her hand. _

Kim dropped all the bags she was carrying, scared shitless at the sight before her. Shego had tears running down her face, while Shego's lips formed into a grin with all of her teeth showing. The gun was now pointed towards Shego's skull.

"Shego…" Kim breathed, as she stepped towards the woman.

"Kim… I'm so sorry, I've done terrible things." Shego confessed.

"Shego, no matter how bad they were, I'll forgive you." Kim replied, clearly underestimating what Shego meant by 'terrible things.'

"Why? After all I've done? You would forgive me?" Shego asked, out of curiosity, like every human emotion suddenly made no sense.

"Because I love you." Kim finally let out. Shego seemed to freeze.

"And I'm not sure whether you'll love me back, but I need you to know, I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Shego let out a shaky breath, getting off the seat, Kim approached the unstable woman.

Kim wrapped her arms round the taller woman, giving Shego her best smile. She leaned in until she felt Shego's smooth lips.

Shego was not only surprised at Kim's sudden move, but also… she felt happy.

But that all came crashing down as Shego remembered what she had done.

She'd killed Kim's best friend.

Her boyfriend.

And her father…

Shego held onto Kim for dear life, but with the gun still in her hand, Shego knew what she'd have to do.

* * *

"I WANT A FULL SQUAD TEAM AT HER HOUSE ASAP!" Betty screamed at the team, as men dispersed quickly.

Soon arriving at Kim's apartment block, Betty had a team shut down all power to the building.

Grabbing the megaphone, she switched it on.

"Shego! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

* * *

Shego tried to ignore the blue and red flashes starting to fill the room, she started to feel Kim's heart beat race, as the teen started to try and get out of the strong woman's grip.

Kim continued to try and pull out of Shego's strong arms, she noticed something… a blood pool had formed onto her kitchen floor. And an arm with a sleeve… that only belonged to her father…

"You…" Kim breathed out, now completely frozen as all realization hit her. "You killed all of them!"

Soon tears started to roll down Kim's face.

"WHY?!" Kim shouted, over the sound of her door being busted down.

Shego took the gun, and pressed it against the back of Kim's head, and lined the girl's head up with hers.

"Because I love you."

BANG!

Just as soldiers formed into the room, it was too late.

The two female figures sunk to the floor.

Betty and Vivian ran into the room. Cursing, Betty ordered the men to get rid of the bodies.

"No one must ever know of this." Betty told her team and Vivian.

"If this were to break out, all hell would break loose."

As everyone nodded, they headed out with two figures under black bags.

* * *

**Next day **

Betty sat in her office as she continued to file out countless paper work trying to explain what had happened the night at Kim's apartment. A suspicion of drug dealing had gone down last night, the dealers had been successfully caught.

A gentle knock on the door kicked Betty out of her thoughts.

"Hey" The blonde said gently, "Did you hear?"

Nodding, Betty turned the computer screen towards the blonde. A big title at the top of the screen.

"_Teen Hero's mom dies from cancer, loved one's fear she will follow." _

"They haven't even got a clue have they? They will publish anything just to sell a quick story." Betty stated, disgusted with the media.

"Unfortunately that's the way the world works Bets. But it's a bit weird isn't it?"

"What's weird?"

"It's like Shego keeps killing."

Betty gave the blonde a raised eyebrow.

"Anne died from breast cancer. How was that Shego's doing?" Betty questioned.

"I dunno, but it does feel like there's some sort of connection…"

"Anyway I got work to do see ya tonight Bets." Vivian trailed off.

Nodding, the blonde had left the director with a sudden burden of wonder on her mind.

_I mean after all… it wouldn't be the first time Shego's cheated death…_

* * *

**WELLTHATSTHEENDPLEASEDON'THURTME! **

**Ok, it's the end for some of us, but as usual I always kinda turn things round just to give it a happy ending. But I'm not saying this is the proper ending (nor the other one) you guys just pick which ending you like best**

* * *

**Alternate ending: **

The scruffy man gave Shego a look that said 'I think I just crapped my pants.'

"You'd seriously do all that to a teenager? Just for revenge? That's cold."

"Bobby, you said get personal. That would be what I'd do to get personal."

Bobby slowly started to get off the prison bench.

"YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING CRAZY!" As he sprinted away, Shego only chuckled as she grabbed the blue man by the collar.

"I think I've had enough time to myself. Dr. D let's blow this dump!" Shego enounced proudly as she blasted a hole through the wall.

As sirens went off, guards came to the centre of attention Shego could only wonder one thing.

Out of that entire scenario… falling for Kim Possible had to be the craziest…

_Or maybe not…_

* * *

**K… I think I'll just leave my email box for a couple of months… SEE YA PEOPLES! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
